


Flower Crowns

by planetundersiege



Series: Dirkjake Week 2018 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dirkjakeweek2018, Earth C, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Ship, Spring, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dirkjake - Freeform, jakedirk - Freeform, kiss, park, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirkjake week 2018: Day 1: Flower Crowns.Dirk and Jake take a stroll through the park.





	Flower Crowns

”Hey Dirk”, Jake said as they walked through the nice park as they sun stood high in the air, the rays carefully kissing their already tanned skin. The air was clean and nice, and it was not too warm or too cold. Earth C had the best weather.

“Yeah?”, Dirk asked his boyfriend as he looked over at him, orange eyes hidden behind his shades. He was blushing a slight red, Jake was wearing short shorts and a green unbuttoned shirt, he was so handsome and he just got dizzy whenever he looked at him.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”.

“What’s beautiful?”.

“Everything. The green grass, blue sky, the singing of birds. All the flowers, gosh darn everything here is alive and filled with energy. Looking at all of this, it makes me realize how lucky we were”.

Dirk nodded. He had spent the 16 first years of his life alone in the middle of an ocean on an old version of Earth. Everything had been water. It felt so nice to see all these different colors for a change, along with the smell those flowers had. Thank god he wasn’t allergic to pollen, because he loved to smell the flowers, to make sure this dream was actually a reality.

“You’re so right dude. We are so lucky. I love the flowers, they’re something I didn’t experience before the game. Seeing them makes me happy because it reminds me that we made it and did something good. We created a universe, even if it was complicated”.

As Jake heard those words escape Dirk’s mouth, he immediately got an idea, took his hand and carefully dragged him towards a field with even more flowers, all with a huge smile on his face, buckteeth visible as he laughed. He looked beautiful.

“Jake?”, Dirk asked, clearly curious about what his boyfriend was thinking about. “What are you doing?”.

Jake sat down on the soft ground, using his free hand to clap on the free space beside him.

Dirk nodded and sat down there too, took a deep breath and enjoyed this perfect spring day. And before he could think about anything else, Jake’s hand no longer was in his, instead he used them to pluck a few of the flowers around them, green, yellow, orange, red and blue, all those colors and more. And once he had a handful he carefully reached into his back pocket and… took out string?

When had he brought string?

Without time to ask, the page of hope immediately got to work, making all kinds of knots, and a few minutes later in his hands was a beautiful crown entirely made of the newly bloomed flowers, almost glittering as the sun reflected its rays on it.

“Jake?”, he began to ask, but then just a second later, the flower crown was on his head, causing him to blush deep red and become warm.

“Do you like it?”.

Dirk nodded before he leaned in and gave his boyfriend a quick yet tender kiss filled with happiness and gratitude.

“I love it, thanks Jake”.


End file.
